Savior
by MysticalFlyingPiggies
Summary: "Music is my life…it's what I was born to do." Amu is a musician, her songs mourning her loss. Ikuto is a violinist, depressed and alone. Can their music save them both?


**Chapter one:**

As you entered the hall, a small end table could be seen, covered with letters, school books and other general clutter. Framed pictures hung on the walls – some the drawings of a child, others family photos. Dishes filled the sink. A clock ticked on one wall, as a kettle boiled slowly on the counter. The sounds of children playing on the streets outside could be heard, as sirens and cars passed. Small pieces of everyday life filled the apartment. No-one could have guessed the heartache and painful memories that filled the girl who was currently lying on her bed.

Plectrum in one hand, sheet music in the other, Amu screeched in frustration at her guitar. She'd been trying to finish the song for hours now, and soon her foster mother would be home with Ami. It was missing something. Sighing, she picked up the sturdy instrument once again, and proceeded to strum a few chords.

"C major…no maybe a G would be better…no, definitely C," she muttered to herself as her fingers flashed across the strings. Then she began to sing.

**Why can't you see,**

**I don't know how to be who you want,**

**I'm just trying to-**

She stopped once again, stuck on the last line. She needed inspiration. She needed a muse.

A boy walked down the street, his deep blue hair just long enough to be ruffled by the wind. A violin case was slung over his shoulder, and he dressed all in black. There were few people out, but those who were gave him a wide berth. It was his eyes that scared them. Dull, lifeless, blank. You could tell nothing of him from them; he was completely closed up.

He turned the corner, barely noticing the mother of two that crossed the road to avoid him. It was only to be expected; he was tall, strong and intimidating. Anyone would be scared, he told himself. Then it left his mind, and he pondered no more.

The next day Amu walked to school alone, fake smile plastered on her face.

"I am going to be introduced. I will smile, I will bow, and I will say, 'My name is Hinamori Amu, pleasure to meet you!"

A girl walking past looked at her oddly. Amu stared back, and the girl looked hurriedly away. She sighed, and fixed her eyes to the floor.

"Or I could, you know, just not make any friends."

Suddenly, her face was covered in material, and she felt a sharp pain in her nose. Amu jumped back, and then glared up at whoever she had bumped into.

"Hey you, you're blocking th-"

He turned, and Amu was caught off guard. She had never seen eyes like his before. Beautiful, stunning eyes. And she could tell in that very instant that he had lost something so precious.

"Yes?" he said quietly, and she realized that she was staring, mouth open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you...it was my fault." He nodded, and she felt the beginnings of a blush about her cheeks. There was something about him that had her heart beating faster, yet she couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow and pity for him. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize he had begun walking away until he'd gone. And she was once again, alone.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student. Hinamori-San, you may come in now." Amu entered the room, trying desperately to keep embarrassment levels to a minimum. She felt eyes on her, could practically smell the anticipation and expectance.

"Uh…the name's Hinamori Amu. Pleased to meet'cha." At once whispers started up, rumors flying around the room, and Amu mentally smacked herself. Just perfect. At her old school, she'd been 'Cool and Spicy'. It wouldn't be any different at this new school, thanks to her outer persona. When she was younger, she'd been a typical happy go lucky child. She had a face that was always lit up with a smile, and she liked nothing more than to sing. But that was all over when her parents had passed away at the age of eleven. She had nothing left except her darling sister Ami, and a guitar her father had given to her just a few weeks before his death. Since then, music had been her whole world. She'd gone from family to family, sometimes with Ami, sometimes without. The times that they had been separated were the worst. But now she was sixteen and Ami was ten, and she had tried to move on. Yet she still could hear that her songs were melancholy and sad, begging for someone – anyone – to listen and understand. But nobody ever did.

"Ok Hinamori-San, please take a sit next to Souma-San over there, and I will begin the lesson."

Amu walked through the halls after the lesson, trying to find a music room to drop off her guitar. People stopped and stared as she passed, some because of rumors they'd heard, others because of her hair. She hated her hair. It drew so much attention.

"Oi! Hinamori!" a cheerful voice called from behind her. She turned, eyes widening as she saw who it was. Souma-San, a cheerful boy who Amu had been placed next to was running up to her. He had vibrant, emerald green eyes, and unruly golden brown hair which bounced about his head as he ran. He was cute.

"Yes?" Amu replied as he finally caught up with her.

"The names Kukai! I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Amu thought for a second. Kukai seemed like a jock, and Amu had bad experiences of trying to mix with jocks.

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." She turned to leave, and felt Kukai grab her arm. She span round – annoyed now – to find herself face to face with someone she recognized from the not-so-distant past.

"Nagi?"

"I still can't believe we're at the same school," Amu laughed as she sat opposite Kukai and her childhood friend Nagihiko. "I would never have thought you'd have moved here!" Nagihiko was a piece of the past she certainly hadn't expected to find again. He was a good part, the part that held her when she cried after the death of her parents, the part that waved sadly as she left for a new home. He was a comforting part.

"Yes, it's pretty amazing. After we lost contact, my parents moved me here because of the schools fantastic dance program…speaking of which, how's the songwriting coming along?" Amu blushed as Kukai looked curious.

"Songwriting? What do you play?"

Before she could answer, Nagihiko replied excitedly, "The guitar! She's pretty darn amazing actually."

"And the piano," she added. "A bit anyway." Then she processed what her friend had said. "Nagihiko! I am not amazing, I'm just average…"

The banter continued; Amu and Nagihiko laughing about the past, Kukai joining in where he could. Little did they know a boy watched from the tree above their picnic table, his face bored, scanning the area. He couldn't care less about the kids below him – after all, he was here first. He swung one leg down lazily as the bell rang, and the students below him moved away.

Weeks passed, and Amu spent hours every day in her favorite music room. It was quiet, secluded and near to the roof. Perfect. She had been working on a new song, about the boy she had met on her first day; the boy with sad eyes.

**He doesn't know what he's doing**

**He wanders aimlessly**

**He doesn't understand what they're saying**

**He has the saddest kind of history**

**He's the boy with the eyes that shut you up with one glance**

**He's the boy that that would never think would ask you to dance**

**And he moves so silently**

**The boy with the sad eyes**

Amu had been feeling so inspired recently; she hadn't just written a song about her sad eyed boy. She had written at least five in the last week, and her music book was getting fuller by the day. Yet every song she wrote seemed to be so depressing – reflecting her losses, never her gains. This music room was the one place she could really let her guard down, and just…be sad. She was forced to try so hard to be cheerful, and carry on being normal Amu, and yet most days she just wanted to curl up in bed and go back to sleep, never to awaken again.

The door slammed open, snapping Amu out of her daze. It was the boy with blue hair, back at last. She hadn't seen him since her first day, and somehow, she'd missed him. After all, she was writing a song about him.

He saw her sitting in the corner, and turned to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Amu called after him, struggling to put her guitar down and stand up. He waited until she was upright, taking his time to answer her.

"Ikuto." Was all he said.

Amu stared as he left, trying out the name in her mind. _Ikuto. _Finally, she smiled. She'd found her perfect muse.

**Ok, just a sort of introductory chapter to my new story. Any of you who've checked my other stories will know that I am in the process of rewriting three of my old Shugo Chara fanfics, but I decided to start this new one anyway…I hate letting ideas just sit. **

**Anyway guys, any reviews would make me really happy!**

**Rubi-Chan **


End file.
